The Fateful Storm
by StarLight27
Summary: Many fics are about a girl getting transported to ME, and meeting Legolas, but what about the other way around? Not a MS. Read to find out more.
1. Prelude

A/N I am very sorry to those of you who were fans of my previous fic, "The Sun That Always Rises", but I had difficulty with my account and the story wasn't quite turning out well. I also apologize that my stories move to fast and seemed rushed. I hope I can make up for almost everything with my new fic. I truly hope you will enjoy it and please tell me your opinions, they help me develop more as a writer and I read through them all personally and hold them dear (even flames, as odd as it may sound.) So once again, enjoy!  
  
Legolas fought the raging gray and foaming sea with his few companions. A storm had picked up, and the ship was about to capsize. The sound of the waves crashed violently and smashed against the craft. He looked frantically around, trying to seek comfort from the situation. He found none. Two shipmates had fallen over board into the depth bellow. Everyone aboard was soaked and spirits were at a low, as no one could stand for long without slipping. He turned trying to see any sign of land that he could swim to, but the heavy fog and waves from the storm limited, even for an elf, any vision.  
  
Legolas, along with everyone else aboard grew tired. Many more fell over board. At last when he could no longer hold on, he let go and fell off the ship. The water filled his lungs as he tried desperately to keep afloat. He some how managed to reach the surface, but was pushed down by the waves. He was very tired, and finally, stopped the struggle with the terrible sea. All thought passed, and he slipped into a dream-like trance. He was positive that he was drowning, and would soon be dead.  
  
.........................How wrong he was 


	2. Chapter 1

Irene sat by the shores of her beachfront home. She loved the view of the water at sun set, as it was a great inspiration for her sketching. She normally was a journalist, but along with her job, her other passion was art. She was quite a piece of art herself. She had deep crimson red hair, and silver-gray eyes and peach skin with a few small freckles across her nose that were almost unnoticeable. As beautiful as she was, she had one flaw that kept her from falling in love or having friends. That flaw was her speech. Her voice was clear and gentle as still water in a pond, but she had a hard time being able to make sense when she spoke. It was not stuttering, but pauses as if she was always unable to make of any situation or words occasionally being slurred. People were usually sensitive towards her verbal state, but would get frustrated at not always being able to understand her. It caused her pain to not be able to communicate with others, but she got used to the solitude, and began to prefer it to the companionship of others.  
  
She pulled out her sketchbook and began to slowly draw the oceans with her colored pencils and gradually transforming the blank sheet into the soft waves turning from a blue shade to a more orange, until it was a deep red. Irene was halfway finished with her project, when she heard something differ from the repeating melody of the smooth rhythm of the ocean. It sounded like a large object washed ashore a few yards yonder from where she sat. It irked her to have the feeling of finding out, as it was probably nothing out of the ordinary. After having debated the situation, she finally went towards where she heard the sound.  
  
Irene went as fast as her platform boots would take her. Her bell bottomed denim jeans wiping in the wind. She felt her pumping arms rub against her black sleeveless mandarin collar tank top. This was not her running outfit of choice. She saw a lump washed in the sands of the dying day. It was hard to see what it was. She neared the figure, and to her astonishment, it was human. She feared it dead, and was about to scream for help (which would not have helped, as she was several miles from the nearest neighbor), when she heard a pained grunt. She had no idea what to do, so she stood there, determining what to make of this. She saw it try to get up, but was too hurt to. She finally approached it. "Let me help you." She said slowly, so her phrase made sense and wasn't impaired like normal. She pulled one of its arms over her shoulder and lifted it up with surprising force. She helped him up (she knew it was a man by the form of him as she lifted him up.) and carried him along to her home.  
  
She entered her dark house and laid him down on her couch. She had a terrible feeling about this, having a larger, stronger, and unknown male in her home, but he was too weary to even speak, so he was not yet a threat to her. Besides, no better a plan had yet come to her, as it was well past nightfall when she arrived. She turned on a light and gasped at the man of whom she had brought in, for he was no man at all, but an elf.  
  
"How can this be? There is no such thing as elves!" She said to herself. Maybe she was dreaming? Irene none the less wrapped a blanket around him and went to her room. "This will all be over when I awake." She thought. Irene drifted into a deep slumber that night.  
  
The next morning Irene awoke and made her bed, took a shower and got dressed. She was on her way to her kitchen to make her coffee, when she passed through the living room. They're still laid the elf from the night before. "So I wasn't dreaming." She thought. Now she really had no idea what to do. He stirred and then awoke.  
  
He was most surprised to be where he was. The items and surroundings were most foreign. He scanned the room and laid eyes on a female human. He was taken aback by her beauty for a moment, then quickly inquired. "Where am I?" Irene hardly found the words to speak. "You.......are.......in Earth, North America, Hawaii.......you don't know any of those..........do you?" She stammered. She was most odd to him in the way she spoke. "No, none of those are familiar to me. Tell me, what it your name?" "I...Irene." She lowered her head, ashamed at her disability to speak. "My name is Legolas, and I ma in your debt for saving my life." He said. Irene nodded. "Your......welcome." He stood, towering a good five inches above her. "Now, can you tell me how I came to be in this odd place?" Irene nodded. "I....can try." She said. "Come......my kitchen is this way." She motioned for him to follow.  
  
She slowly explained everything that had happened. She thought she was going mad. How could a fictional character from a story be sitting here in her home? It was unbelievable, but it was happening.  
  
"This is a beautiful, but strange land." He said, gazing at the tropical forest out the window. He was still sore and weary. Irene decided to give him simple foods, as he was most likely unused to the food that was modern to her. She gave him bread and butter, and even an apple, which he gratefully ate. After he was done, she decided to ask a few questions. "Now, How did you come across where I found you?" she asked, surprised that she had no trouble speaking that time. He told her all that had happened. "It is odd that you know so much about my world." He stated, surprised that she knew what he was talking about. "The fellowship's tale is a story here, and very popular at that." She said, this time with a few pauses at her words. They compared the tales and actually learned things from each version, sometimes he would correct her and give her information on the real event, and sometimes enjoyed her version better that the reality.  
  
The rest of the day was spent talking about one another's worlds. Both equally fascinated by anything the other had to say. Irene was glad she had this time, as it was Saturday, and she did not have to go into work. When dusk finally arrived again, they had both become good friends.  
  
They sat on the shore, watching the sun go down. After a few minutes, Legolas spoke up. "Why do you have difficulty talking sometimes, begging your pardon of course." Irene did not mind the question, as she was used to it. "My mind goes faster than my words, and I end up saying things that sound unusual, or slurred." She explained. Legolas nodded. "Well, you haven't had that problem since noon." Irene was surprised to realize he was right.  
  
When the sun finally went down, they headed back to Irene's small house. As she was on her way, after setting him up for the night, he called after her. "Irene, I should most like to see more of your world tomorrow." He smiled, causing her to do the same. "I will have to think of a way to make you not stand out so much tomorrow. But now I must go to bed. Good night." And she retreated to her bedroom. 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N thank you for the reviews. Here is chapter 2.  
  
The next morning Irene woke up to find Legolas already up. She smiled. "Good morning." She said, trying to sound less groggy. "Good morning indeed. The sun rises here are absolutely gorgeous!" Irene agreed. "Ummmm, listen." Irene's words stumbling again. "Before we go any where, you will really stand out. I have some clothes you can wear. Follow me please." She motioned. She could hardly believe she was doing this. "You might want to have a bath first though, as you still....uhhhh.....Smell salty." Legolas laughed in agreement. She led him to the bathroom. It was hardly what he expected. There were so many unidentifiable objects in there, how could she possibly know what everything was? There was a big white tub with silver looking dials that Irene turned and water came pouring out. "How is that possible? Where is it all coming from?" He asked Irene just grinned. "Welcome to new human technology. Not even I quite understand how most of the things I use work. It's pretty complicated. Well, here you go. I'll leave you to bathe, and when you are done just pull that plug on the bottom. Also, here are some clothes. The pants have a zipper-" "What is a zipper?" He asked. Irene smiled her usual smile. "It is easy." She said showing him how it worked. "This is just interesting. I guess I under estimated humans!" He laughed, fascinated by the zipper. Irene couldn't help but laugh either.  
  
After he had his bath, and changed into his new clothes (the zipper still a humorous thing to him) Irene had one last thing to do before she could take him out in public. "Okay, now..........well............long hair isn't exactly something you see everyday on a guy............" He knew where she was going with this. He reluctantly agreed to it. Irene was very good with the scissors, but it had been a long time. She managed to make it look normal. She put some gel in her hands and pulled up the short blond ends to make his hair look spiky. "This is just plain weird. I look like I saw a ghost and now my hair is on end!" Irene shrugged. "Sadly its the style. But it looks kinda cute on you though." She teased. He never would get used to how stupid he thought he looked, but if a girl says it looks good................He blushed a bit at that. He never really let a girl flirt with him, as he was always busy doing something. But it was so natural to flirt with Irene. He shook those thoughts from his head.  
  
Irene lent him to a pair of old skate shoes. They felt wired to him, but fit fairly well, just a little on the big side though. "Okay. Now..........I need to think of a name to call you. How about........." Irene thought for awhile. "I'll just call you David. Its a pretty common name here. But don't worry, I still think your name fits you a lot better, but we can't afford to let people know where you are really from." "Why not?" He asked. Irene shrugged her shoulders again. "Because people can't handle new things all that well. If all of a sudden they see a elf walking around, well, the government will probably think that something is wrong, and it just won't be good, lets put it that way." This answer was good enough for him. "Now, about those ears......" She said, eyeing them. "We'll have to cover them up some how.........." She tried to think of a good way, "Well, here wear this." She handed him a black beanie with a red stripe on the bottom. It went very well with his baggy jeans and black T-shirt. The skate shoes were also red and black. "Okay then, now we are off!" Irene had him follow her to her driveway where a big blue metal contraption sat. "What is THAT?!" Legolas........errr David, exclaimed. Irene pulled him over to it. "This is a van, its what some people used to get around quicker than walking. There are all different kinds of things like this, some smaller, some even bigger." She led him to the passenger seat and helped him buckle in. After she was in the driver's seat she turned it on. A loud rumble filled the air. "Here we go." She said as she backed out. She grinned at her friend's terror.  
  
After awhile it turned out to be fun for him. This device certainly would have helped on the fellowship. He noticed all different kinds of metal creatures on the road. The view was beautiful as the mountains loomed in the background. "We have to make one quick stop." Irene said turning into a parking lot. "Wait here a sec." She said, exiting the van. She returned a few minutes later with a little girl, who was about four years old. She had black hair, but Irene's gray eyes. "Uhhh.....David, this is my daughter, Nikki." This was a surprise. Nikki just as sweet as her mother though. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said in her small voice. He grinned. "As to you, Nikki." He said. Irene fastened Nikki in the back part of her van, then again got to the driver's seat. She could tell he was in a state of wonder, but pretended to not notice. "Nikki, how was camp?" She asked her daughter who went on and on about her three days stay. "............and can I go to Emily's house?" Nikki finished. Irene smiled. "But you just came back. Don't cha want to stay with mommy for awhile?" She teased. "No not really." Nikki said honestly. Irene and Legolas laughed. "Very well, let me call up her mother." Irene pulled out a cell phone and dialed Emily's mother's number. "Yes, Caroline? Hi, its Irene, I was wondering if you could take Nikki for the day, I have company over and....yes....yes it is.....thank you very much, I'll send her right over........okay....bye." Irene closed her cell and changed her direction. Legolas was still in awe of how quick communication was. Irene pulled up to a house and knocked on the door. A woman with brown hair and eyes opened the door and hugged her friend. "Oh Irene, I'm so glad to see you back in the game!" Caroline was one of Irene's very few friends. Nikki was already playing with another little girl, who looked exactly like her mother, with brown hair and eyes. This was obviously the Emily Nikki was talking about. Caroline tried to get a good look at the man sitting in Irene's van, and grinned. "He looks so young! Irene, girl, you are very lucky." Irene blushed "Caroline you have no idea. But anyway, he is just a friend staying with me for awhile." Caroline gave her a sideways glance. "Whatever you say................." Irene just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Thanks again Caroline!" She called over her shoulder and got back in her van. 


	4. Chapter 3 The Past Revealed

A/N I'm not going to argue with those of you who choose to flame this story, I respect your opinion, but if there is something that needs to be done to make this more enjoyable to read, then please tell me. If not, then just don't read it! It is as simple as that. Thanks to the few of you who actually like this story, and give me proper guidance.  
  
Irene felt the tension build up. It was making her feel very nervous. After an uneasy silence, Irene decided to explain herself.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable." She said, words barely able to be deciphered. "It is, but..........where is Nikki's father? Shouldn't he be here to help you?" Legolas asked. Irene sighed, then began her tale.  
  
"I was about 22 when I fell in love. This guy was everything I thought I wanted in life. He had dated me for about six months when he proposed. I naturally said yes, and I thought I was happy. But I wasn't after a few months of being married to him. He went out all the time, not bringing me along, or even telling me his whereabouts. Often he wouldn't be back till late the next morning. I considered getting a divorce, but I was so young and I hadn't even been to college. I would not have had anywhere to go, as I wasn't close to home, and wouldn't be able to come up with the money to get anywhere else. My husband certainly would never sponsor that idea. I guessed later that all he wanted was a girl to take care of his home and give her self whenever no one better would. That is exactly what happened.  
  
He got furious when I first told him I was pregnant with his child. I almost thought he would beat me, but he did not. He was unusually kind through the whole time I was bearing Nikki. He was almost enjoyable to be around. But when I finally gave birth to her, he wasn't there at the hospital. I decided to wait for a few weeks, but he never came back.  
  
I knew he had changed his name, because I never was able to get a hold of him for a divorce, or even child support. I had to go to school, in order to get a good job and be able to take care of my entire child's needs. I finally did, but it was hard having an infant and going to school at the same time. I almost can't believe I passed, as I barely did. But it was enough to get a job, and here I am now. I have a house and my little girl couldn't be any happier.  
  
I felt stupid for marrying him. I was too young and didn't know him well enough to find out ahead of time that he was a jerk. But I guess I can't change the past. All I can do now is make mine and Nikki's future better than our past."  
  
Irene felt relieved to be able to tell her story, but sad too at recalling the memory. "I've never told anyone what I just told you." She tried to muster a smile, but it was rather dull. She answered a few questions from Legolas, about things that he never heard about, or terms. There was another awkward silence.  
  
"Things like that never happen in Middle Earth. At least not that I have heard of." Legolas said, in a state of awe. Such a young human having to go through so much! He felt very sympathetic to her. Irene could tell by the gentle way he spoke to her.  
  
"Well, here is home." She said, trying to be more cheerful. But things weren't quite the same after that. 


End file.
